In the field of latches, there are many types of latches. Latches typically comprise a latch mechanism, and a handle arrangement which is arranged to maneuver the latch mechanism to open and close. A common type of latch is a paddle latch, which comprise a paddle handle that is grippable with several fingers, and lifts outwards relative to the door on which it is mounted, in order to open the latch. The latch mechanism may be a slidable latch or a hooking arrangement that engages in a corresponding door frame. The latch is often lockable with a lock to prevent unauthorized opening of the door. A problem with this type of latch is that the lock may be polluted with dirt and debris, and may therefore fail or cause unnecessary disturbances. Also, the lock is often located close to the gripping part of the handle as it locks the latch mechanism, and therefore the key to the lock consequently obstructs the space where the gripping part of the paddle is, since it is commonly desirable to be able to open a door without removing the key. Consequently, an improved solution of a handle arrangement with a lock is desired.